


... So We Might As Well Dance

by letsgooutintherain



Series: Just A Dance [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgooutintherain/pseuds/letsgooutintherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Grumman's resignation hanging over them, another military dance becomes a political minefield, and not even having Ed and Gracia with him, is going to make it any less tiring for Roy. Luckily those dances never seem to pan out the way he feared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	... So We Might As Well Dance

Another military dance. Another night Roy would have wished to spend elsewhere. He couldn't of course. Grumman had aged rapidly under the burden of being fuhrer. His health was failing and Roy wasn't in a position to follow him. Not yet. In a year he might have been, but there was no sense in arguing what couldn't be changed.

Now it was time to test the waters again. See who had the best chances to take the job and subtly nudge everyone in the right direction. It would be a tiring evening and not even having Ed and Gracia here would make it worthwhile.

For a second he allowed himself to regret that Riza couldn't come, but there wasn't anyone else he would have trusted to oversee that mission in the middle of Ishvallan territory. Instead he had taken Ed's idea from the last dance and asked Gracia. With her at least, he had someone he could trust.

Taking a deep breath, Roy stepped away from the buffet and back into the crowd, smiling charmingly whenever one of the wives or dates looked his way and nodding in return when the lower ranks greeted him. From the corner of his eye he caught a flash of Ed's golden ponytail, but it was gone in a second, and the next Olivier was standing in front of him. 

She looked down at him with her usual distaste and eyes like burning ice. Roy made sure his answering smile was as sweet as honey. "How nice to see you. I knew you couldn't resist a dance with me."

The fire in her eyes grew even colder. "You wish, Mustang. I'm just here to see what other pathetic and weak opponents, delude themselves they could be fuhrer. But it seems you gained a bit of intelligence at last and didn't run for the position. On the other hand, pity, really. I would have loved to crush you."

Roy answered by smiling even brighter. 

"There are some you might find not so easy to crush. Though I'm sure a dance with a beauty like you could sway any man to change his mind about that."

She wouldn't need that dance. As far as he could tell she had good chances. A lot of the brass loved her hard-line. Unfortunately Roy didn't. Her morals were a lot less merciful than his own and she firmly believed in the power of the military. There would be no democracy under her.

And of course if she got fuhrer then he never would. She was young enough to do the job for years and she would look for a successor who was as hard as she was.

But if it came hard on hard, Roy would support her. At least she had some right ideas and she was incorruptible. 

"And who might be strong enough to stand against me?" 

Roy let his gaze wander over the crowd, before nodding in the directions of Hakuro and Focke. 

Personally he wanted to see Focke on top, but a lot of the old-fashioned military was behind Hakuro. 

Olivier's eyes narrowed in distaste as she looked at Hakuro. For once Roy wholeheartedly agreed with her opinion. 

"If he get's closer, I'll take that dance," Roy smiled at her. Everything was better than Hakuro and if Focke didn't get as much support as he needed, then Roy wouldn't hesitate to take her side.

"Keep dreaming of that dance, Mustang," Olivier said, "I have better things to do."

With that she shouldered past him. 

Roy sighed a breath of relief. 

"Well, at least she didn't eat you alive," Ed said, appearing next to him, grinning carefree and shaking his hair out, before tying it back into the high ponytail. He had ditched the dress uniform in favour of his usual black and Roy carefully kept his eyes to Ed's face ignoring the way the black shirt outlined his collarbone.

Well at least one of them still had fun. It meant Ed had managed to stay out of the way of the generals. That he talked to Roy was a statement in itself, an open show of support for him.

"No woman can withstand my charm," Roy replied, an honest smile stealing on his face. 

"Sure. Only that Armstrong isn't a woman. She's an ice statue," Ed laughed, before looking into the crowd, "Now, what's the verdict?" Back to business.

Roy sobered immediately. "I have talked to a lot of supporters of Olivier and Hakuro." He grimaced inwardly at the second one. People with old money and no morals that hoped the old days of corruption would be back. "I talked to a few of Focke's supporters as well." Too few. But the evening was still young. There had to be more. 

"Come on. The mingling doesn't happen on its own," Roy added.

Ed sighed. "Do you have any idea how tiring it is to keep moving all night, so that I don't have to speak to some people?"

Roy could guess. He saw at least two people eying them.

"You survived worse," Roy said.

"Yeah. But I sure would prefer fighting a wannabe-god over this stupid shit." Tired as he was, Roy had to agree, but he needed to know where he stood before starting to throw his wight around tomorrow, when the real politics began.

"I'm sure you will manage," Roy said. 

Ed nodded and cast a look around. "See you later." With that he ducked between two wives and back into the crowd, effectively losing one of Hakuro's generals that had walked determinedly in their direction. Roy didn't wait for him to change his target and hastily moved in the other direction and towards more small talk.

* * *

After another hour Roy resurfaced from the crowd, hoping to find a quiet vantage point. His gaze was drawn to Ed nearly immediately, where he wove in and out of the crowd, exchanging a few words here and there with wives and dates and the few lower ranks that he could find, but never staying long enough for the higher ranks to catch up.

Roy felt a flutter in his belly, just seeing him, his smirk and energy. Roy had a sudden urge to ask him for a dance, but shook his head immediately.

In another world perhaps, one that didn't look quite as hard on fraternisation or same sex relationships, but not in this one. And Ed most likely wasn't interested anyway. But then there was something between them. Something undefined and powerful.

Energy hummed between them and it had reached dangerous levels over the last three years. A heady mix of intensity, challenge and, on Roy's part, heavy attraction made it hard to breathe, hard to focus on anything other than gleaming golden eyes.

Ed had always been self-confident, but now he was radiant with it, an unmovable force. He was cocky and brazen and fearless of stepping on the toes of the brass. And he had every right to be. His fame among the common soldiers as well as the people of Amestris kept him safe from military retribution. And of course Roy had a hand in derailing the attention of the other generals.

"You should tell him some day." Gracia's voice sounded amused as she stepped beside him.

"Tell him what?" Roy tried to keep a neutral mask, but she knew him too well.

"You know what. He is old enough to decide for himself what he does with it."

"Maybe." Roy closed his eyes for a second.

In his mind he could hear Maes amused laugh. 'I always knew you had a thing for blondes.' Roy shook his head, before holding out his hand to Gracia. "How about a dance?"

Everything was better than discussing his attraction to Ed.

Gracia smiled and took his hand with some amusement. Of course she looked right through him. In a way she was as perceptive as Maes had been. She saw entirely too much. 

"How did Elicia take to her baby sitters?" he asked, before she could question him further, drawing her onto the dance floor.

"Oh, she was delighted. She wants to become an automail engineer, so she made Al make her lots of wrenches and screws and Winry explain how to work with them."

Roy could easily imagine it. "At least she doesn't want to become a state alchemist any more," he replied. 

"Don't worry. She is young, Roy. Maybe by next week she wants to be a dancer," Gracia replied with a smile.

"If she is as good as her mother than she'll have no problems with that," Roy said.

Gracia laughed, as he spun her in a circle. "Still a charmer, I see."

"That's like a compulsion for him. The second he sees a woman he has to sprout compliments," a voice said to his left, just as the musik faded.

"Ed," Gracia smiled.

Ed grinned. "Do I get a dance too? Maybe it gets some of those Generals of my tail for a bit."

Roy suppressed a smile of his own. "Though I'm loathe to part from this lovely ladey, I think I can do it, if it's for a good cause." He looked at Gracia in question and she nodded, taking Ed's hands. 

And then she and Ed swirled back onto the dance floor. Ed wasn't the most graceful dancer, with his leg of steel, but his movements still had a certain flow to them. Then Gracia said something and Ed laughed his full body laugh, head thrown back, eyes gleaming. 

Roy shook himself. This was not the time to dream of something he couldn't have. 

There were people to talk to. Riza would be disappointed if she knew he was wasting time he could spend more useful. He sptted a General he hadn't talked to yet. One of the moderate ones. Setting his shoulders Roy made his way over to him.

* * *

Roy didn't have time for another break after that. Someone always managed to grab him, before he could reach the bar. Or the stairs. Or a quiet corner.

With a polite smile he listened to another longwinded explanation of why this country needed stability and how his voice could help with that, if he just supported Focke's course. And even if he was glad to have found another one who wanted to see Focke on top, he really wanted a break.

His gaze swept over the crowd, but he couldn't see Ed anywhere. He forced himself to maintain the polite facade as he gave the place one last glance and saw a hint of gold and black from the corner of his eyes. Ed was at the edge of the room, eyes sharp and practically radiating anger. 

Then Roy's gaze skipped to whom the anger was directed at. Hakuro was talking to Ed, looming over him, his hand closed around Ed's arm, holding him in place.

Rationally Roy knew that Ed could breakt that hold faster than he could blink, but that didn't dampen the anger that started to boil in his chest.

"Excuse me for a second," Roy said smoothly and made his way in that direction. Ed's temper had gotten better, but if Hakuro kept pushing... Well better to intervene before all hell broke loose.

He could hear them, before he even reached them.

Ed's voice was laced with fury, but his voice had yet to rise. "Is that supposed to be a threat?" 

"I merely pointed out, that a complaint of insubordination would bring your career to an abrupt end," Hakuro replied.

"General Hakuro," Roy greeted, stepping next to Ed. Immediately Ed relaxed.

"Lieutenant General Mustang," Hakuro replied with disdain.

"You wish to file a formal complaint against my subordinate?" Roy asked pleasantly. Inside he was seething. How dare he try and intimidate Ed into submission. Not that it would have ever worked. Most likely Ed hadn't even needed him to step in. 

"He doesn't show respect for his superiors," Hakuro sneered, "Maybe another commanding officer would be better suited to handle him."

Ed snorted. "You have to earn respect. It desn't come from the stars on your uniform. And if you give me another CO, you'll have my resignation letter faster than you can say insubordination." With that, Ed shrugged out of his grip and vanished into the crowd.

Hakuro had turned red.

"I'd be careful. A lot of the image of the military hinges on the Fullmetal Alchemist," Roy said, letting show just a hint of his anger behind the pleasant smile.

"Then you better keep him in line," Hakuro said, "His fame can't protect him forever. You'll find the complaint in your papers on monday!"

With that Hakuro turned and stalked away.

Roy watched him go, fighting down his own anger. It wasn't the first time that Hakuro had tried to get his hands on Ed's support, and even though, for now, his attempts were fairly harmless, Roy knew he had to keep an eye on it. Sooner or later, Hakuro would come up with something more dangerous.

He took a deep breath and then went in search for his former dialogue partner. Whatever he did, it would have to wait till he was back in his office. For now he had to find the important players or Hakuro would get a lot more power than he was comfortable with.

* * *

"Take the car. I'll walk. I need a bit of fresh air," Roy said, helping Gracia into her coat. Gracia smiled and then her gaze went past him for a second.

"If you're sure," she replied, "I'll give Elicia your best. Good night, Roy, Ed." With that she left.

Roy turned surprised to see Ed come to a halt next to him. 

"Does this mean we can get out of here?" Ed asked.

Roy nodded and slipped into his own coat.

He left the building with Ed so close beside him, that their shoulders brushed with every step.

"You are awfully quiet," Ed said, "Didn't go as you planned?"

"Hakuro cornering you certainly wasn't part of the plan." The reminder made his insides boil, "At least his fraction does not get as much support from the other generals as I'd feared." Roy let out a sigh, "It looks as if Olivier will make it. She wouldn't be my first choice, but she won't make matters worse."

"You just don't like her because she is immune to your charms." Ed grinned.

"Not everything I do is centered around woman, Fullmetal," Roy pouted. It drew a beautiful chuckle out of Ed.

"No, of course not," Ed said with a serious face, but his eyes danced with mirth as he added, "Only 99 percent of the time."

Roy laughed and, after a second, Ed joined in, their shoulders brushing in the process.

The following silence was comfortable, as they walked down the empty streets. The crossroad where Roy should turn left to get home came and went. Roy didn't want to break this. Not yet, not for a little while longer. Not while he could have Ed this close.

They walked in silence, until they reached the river, leaving them to go left or right. Ed hesitated and so did Roy.

"So, where do you live anyway?" Ed asked. 

Roy tensed for a second. Lying was out of the question, but If he told Ed, he would give away that he was going in the opposed direction of where he should. 

"Oakstreet," Roy replied, hoping against hope that Ed didn't knew where that was. 

Ed stared for half a second, then a grin spread over his face. "Honestly?" 

When Roy nodded, Ed threw his head back and laughed. 

"What?" Roy asked irritably. That was not the reaction he had feared, but not one he would have guessed either.

"You live in Oakstreet," Ed wheezed, "You should have gone left ages ago." Roy tensed, but Ed continued, still laughing, "Well, I live at the edge of the northern industry district. I should have gone right the second we left the building."

Roy stared, but Ed's helpless laughter was contagious, so he joined in. "You are telling me we are both walking in the wrong direction."

"Yeah."

There was another silence as their laughter died down, but this one was filled with energy. With possibility. It sent tingles through Roy's body. 

"Roy?" 

Roy looked up. Ed had stopped behind him, head cocked, listening to music that drifted out of one of the smaller streets around them.

"What is it?"

"Do you wanna dance?" Ed looked hopeful and a bit afraid at the same time, as if he wasn't sure what kind of answer he would get. 

Roy hesitated, his mind racing. This could be a bad idea. It wasn't something the brass would take lightly if they knew. But it was the middle of the night, all windows were dark, the streets deserted. Roy smiled and held out his hand.

The music was slow, as if it was trying not to disturb the night and Ed drifted closer, slipping his hand into Roy's and placing the other on Roy's lower back.

They had somehow mixed up the traditional positions of male and female Roy noted absently, as he placed his right hand on Ed's shoulder. 

He made a step forward, at the same time as Ed tried to do the same. Their knees collided and Ed looked up at him calculating. Roy raised a challenging eyebrow and Ed grinned, then started to laugh again, leaning his head forward against Roy's chest. 

"We can't even dance without arguing," Ed said, shoulders shaking.

Roy hummed at that, before taking a step back, taking Ed with him. Ed looked up, falling in step with him, his laughter dying down to a warm smile. Roy let the music wash around them, guiding Ed in a slow circle, as much as Ed guided him.

"Are you sure you want this?" Roy asked quietly.

Ed looked up and into his eyes and there seemed to flutter an endless stream of answers through them. Then Ed smiled.

"Yeah," he said, his voice warm and confident and so very simple, when in reality it was nothing but. 

Maybe he was a fool to hope, but in this moment he couldn't find the strength to care. So what if he was? They could be fools together. They could dance. And Roy intended to make the most of it.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own.


End file.
